Two Is Better Than One
by Angelzforever
Summary: They always say that two is better than one and they're right. This is the story of Jade and Isis Connor, twins that are now creating chaos and also trying to stop it. They aren't alone though, the gang is here to help them. Rated M just in case.


Chapter 1

The call

"You're not suppose to be here," a dark haired boy said but didn't look up from the chessboard looking thing he and his twin were watching. I looked around the room, it was massive and had many lights but no windows. The only walls were miles away and the ceiling was supported by poles placed here and there. I gulped. Where was "here"?

"Where is here?" I wasn't the one that voiced the question out loud. I turned my head and faced my twin sister, Isis. She was to my right at the exact same distance away from the boys that I was.

"Isis," I spoke softly and she turned her dark head my way. Her eyes were filled with terror. I didn't know if it were a dream or not. Well, I wouldn't necessarily want to dream of Isis or this white room, so it must be real life. But then again, I don't know how I got here. So I am lost.

"Both of you leave," One of the brothers hollered over the sound of a wolf's howl. I took a step back frightened and that is how I woke up yet again. I blinked up at the ceiling of my bedroom and groaned as I stretched for yet another day.

"Ow," Isis hissed as my fist came into contact with her face. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat up in bed. "You know if we share the same dream again I will be the one to hit you," she said grumpily as she got out of bed. We started to share the same dreams after this accident a few weeks ago. That's not the least of our problems though. Isis shifted a few seconds after waking up from the accident. She shifted into a wolf looking thing with fur in strange places and fangs then left the hospital on all fours. I was stuck telling our parents that she got a head start getting home, but I was stuttering from shock and had no idea what the hell had happened. The dream we keep having though, is somehow connected to what I saw after the accident. It's the only thing I remember of that day.

"Isis, I know you wouldn't hit me," I got out of bed too and made my way to the window. I shut it and looked out into the world. It's still dark outside. We woke during the night. Again. I looked over my shoulder as Isis stepped out the bathroom.

"It's the full moon," she breathed, her eyes became panicked. I looked at the clock by our bed. It said nine o'clock. Okay, so she went for an afternoon nap? Isis took off running.

"Wait, Isis Elizabeth Connor!" I snapped and ran after her. "Wait!" I ran back to our bedroom in search for something I'll need to catch Isis wolf. I went on all fours and looked around under the bed. "Maya, where do you hide that thing?" I questioned aloud and my hand clutched a slim red material. "Gotta!" I pulled the dog leash from under the bed and got to my feet. "I'm coming Isis!" I yelled and ran back out the room. I made it to the stairs when I was stopped by dad.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me with this parenting look. Dad has these light blue eyes and blonde hair that make him look like he is twenty all the damn time, he always has the broad shoulders and nice jawline, like it had been curved into perfection. Which makes me question my looks, why do I only have his blue eyes? It's not right. "Jade," he sounded impatient.

"Uhhh, depends on your definition for that sentence," I tried and I knew that he wanted to call me a smartass right there! He shook his head and just stepped around me.

"I give up," he muttered.

"You're doing a good job, dad," I shut my eyes for a brief moment. Is he going to let it go? Wait, hold on did he see Isis?

"Yeah, yeah, just go find your sister she thought she was sneaking out," was his reply from the hall upstairs.

"Yes sir," I waited for him to shut the door before I ran out the front door and down the front steps. "Wait, I need to lock up," I ran back and locked up. I turned away again and was about to take off running but this dark big strong figure from in the street made me stop in my tracks. I backed up until I was up against the door. My breath was shallow as my heart drummed rapidly in my chest. I watched the figure turn and run off. "Oh thank god," I crumbled to the floor in a shaking and breathless mess.

I really hoped that Isis isn't in the forest because I am kind of scared of going in there. I looked around the dark empty street I stood on and prayed that Isis would appear in maybe a chihuahua form and I could catch her, put a leash on her and then walk her home. I didn't think her in a chihuahua form was possible though, because those things are small and Isis… Isn't.

"Isis!" I screamed into the night and dangled the leash. I do not think that she would come upon seeing that. I might be driving her away. I looked at the forest. A sister with fur and fangs would not be out in the open. She's more animal and animals are in forests. I stomped my foot. I need to go in the forest. "I'm coming Isis," I yelled and started to walk to the dark forest. Is it me or is it really taking a long time to get into the outskirts of that forest? I looked down at my feet. They had stopped moving. I'm such a chicken shit. I could hear a howl from afar and just like that I was walking into the forest. Wolves howl to signal their packs, there are no damn wolves in California. Apart for maybe the type that look like Isis. I stopped walking. "Wait," I whispered. "The accident, we don't remember it and it's right after that she shifted…" Lycanthropy seemed to be whispered through the wind and it tickled my ears.

"Scott!" I heard some male voice from a few feet away. I started moving again, going away from the voice. So there goes my screaming of Isis's name. Unless I turn back and ask the person to help me find my werewolf twin sister. Nah. I don't want to end up in the nut house.

"Damn it, Isis!" I hissed as I walked around some more, my head moving in every direction because of the cracking noises, the bushes swaying and the howls cooing. All of a sudden I kissed the ground below because of my tripping on a root. I moaned in pain after my knee came into contact with a rock. "Son of a bitch," I hissed slowly getting on all fours even if my right knee hurt like hell.

"Jade?" my head shot up and I stared up at my sister. She looked perfectly fine. No hairy cheeks, no fangs, no glowing eyes or pointy ears.

"No, I'm the freaking easter bunny," I snapped through gritted teeth, she rolled her eyes and reached around me, she pulled me to my feet.

"Why do you have Maya's leash?" I leaned against the nearest tree trunk and lifted my knee. My jean leg was ripped and blood dripped down my open wound.

"That is not important right now, my freaking knee is bleeding," she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, I'm stronger now, I can support you," she patted my back lightly.

"I think you were bitten by a werewolf, Isis," I looked at her and she stared back at me before laughing.

"Yeah, right,"

"No, I am serious, you grew fangs, you legit gasped and ran when the full moon is out, you stayed in this forest for…" I glanced at my watch. "five hours and you're fine now. Want to explain what you were doing?" I asked watching her as she practically carried me out the forest, the leash she held in her other hand.

"I-I don't know what I was doing… But, you're talking crazy," she snapped.

"Says the person that left the hospital on her hands and feet and ran all the way home,"

"I didn't actually run home, I ended up in the forest and then got a ride home," was her reply.

"What?"

"This guy older than us offered a ride to me after finding me in the forest, McCall, I think," she started walking faster and so I had to start hopping faster.

"Isis, calm down," I whined.

"Someone is following, hurry," she snapped in a whisper quickening her pace.

"I have a hurt knee here," Isis didn't stop her fast pace until we reached the driveway of our house. "Door is locked," I warned and fished through my pockets to get the key. Isis stopped at the garage door and pushed me inside as it was going up, then she came in and ran to the door and the button to shut it just as fast.

"See, much faster," she smiled.

"Apart for the part that you pushed me and I almost fell on my bleeding and hurting knee!" I snapped and hopped to the door.

"Boo, cry baby," was all that she said.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! We had fun writing it and we don't own Teen Wolf, obviously. Hope to hear about your thoughts so we can continue writing! **

**From **

**Angelzforever **

**and**

**Mimi1431**


End file.
